


Inkdemonth 2020 Drabble challenge part 24- Heart

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: First Dates, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Light-Hearted, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Hearts are strong yet delicate. Valentine's day has proved it. So how can Buddy not mess up his valentine's day date with Dot?
Relationships: Dot/Buddy Lewek
Kudos: 2





	Inkdemonth 2020 Drabble challenge part 24- Heart

Buddy Lewek the gofer of Sillyvision groaned, he couldn't believe it was Valentine's day on a Sunday. Still something seemed a bit off today in his house. Oh yes, it was that heart shaped Bendy doll at the front of his bed. So it seemed like that gift Shawn had been planning to give everyone had been handy to remind everyone about the big February day. 

Wasn't there something Buddy had nearly forgotten lately, oh no, he'd forgotten a gift to get that art department girl Dot for their first date Valentine's day! "Aw, no! Don't flip your wig Buddy. There's those flowers you bought after work on Thursday, hope she likes roses and daises." 

He sighed after remembering the flower bouquet. The rose, daisy and tulip bouquet was still there. " Oh good, it's still fresh. Don't worry Mum, I have the week off." Hopefully his Heartful Bendy drawings would catch the audience's eyes, Drew had been growing jealous over Mickey's Valentine cartoon. 

Meanwhile, Dot was quickly going to get her own gift ready for Buddy. Her mum and dad had been arguing again about her part time job at Sillyvision. It paid greens, which was good for something, though sometimes given all the weird happenings she sometimes wondered if working at the Macey's Department store would have been better. She quickly hurried out in her blue and white lindy-hopping dress 

Dot was waiting for buddy Lewek, she had bought some aftershave at the general store. Sure, it had been kinda cheap. But she felt so twitterpated, Dot didn't care about what the cost had been, just to see Buddy happy after the scare involving Sammy Lawrence a few months ago. "Hiya Buddy, I got a valentine gift for you!" 

"No that lyric's not right! I can't spell heart and fart in the same sentence of a song! Argh!" The familiar grouchy voice of Sammy Lawrence intruded like an unwanted houseguest on their first date as Buddy and Dot blushed, while the lanky blond composer 

Sammy Lawrence looked lividly at the couple, but quickly relented at their shocked expressions. "Fine. If you two love each other so much on the first date, then fine. But love doesn't always run smooth, sometimes it hurts. I'm living proof of that." He then headed off into the crowd as Buddy was about to apologise. "Actually we were just about leave Mr Lawrence." But Sammy had already vanished.


End file.
